The present invention relates to a cord sleeve, as well as to a device provided therewith, such as for example an electric hand power tool.
Various cord sleeves are known that all have the object of protecting power cords that emerge to the outside from equipment housings against cord breakage in the region of the exit point by absorbing bending moments that occur in this region and preventing the cord from kinking sharply in that region. Until now, these cord sleeves were hardly suitable for receiving data storage media inconspicuously in the manner of a pocket in such a way that they are protected from view and touch from outside and from being lost.